Call Your Name
by S. A. Morley
Summary: And that's the last thing I remembered... him reaching for me... His leg already broken down by the forces of Alchemy... A songfic based upon Daughtry's Call Your Name, told by Alphonse Elric.
1. Endless Sorrow

**Hello all! I am fairly new to Fullmetal Alchemist, but it's caught my attention so firmly, I just had to write something about it. Anyhoo, I hope anybody who reads this likes it, though I'm not sure at all when it's supposed to take place. I know it's after Edward gets his Alchemist name, as you'll read. I've only watched like, the first 8 episodes, so bear with me if I miss some things.**

**Inspired by the new song: Call Your Name, by Daughtry. Album: Leave This Town. I loved it so much! By the way, thanks ForensicHistory15 for getting me into this Anime!!**

**Anyway, enjoy!!**

I'm Alphonse Elric. I like that name, my mom thought it was brave, but it really means noble and eager. My brother calls me Al. Well, everyone calls me Al! I like that too. It really fits me.

Edward is the Fullmetal Alchemist. He's really cool. I wish I could do all of that amazing Alchemy. It's almost as if he doesn't have to sacrifice anything in return. Maybe if he'd known that stuff beforehand, we could've had mom back. Maybe she'd stroke my hair again, or say how cute I was. Maybe dad would've come home. Maybe we would have sat around the dinner table as a family and enjoyed mom's delicious cooking.

_Aw..._

It had been a long and difficult day of travel in search of the Philosopher's Stone. We were in farm country, during the wet season. Lots of clouds were blocking the moon, so it was dark. The path was muddy, and our feet were grossly caked in it. I had a hard time not falling through hidden potholes that dotted the squelchy trail. Every time I did, Ed had to pull with all his might to rescue me. This was much like that desert.

None of us were speaking. I wondered if there was something on Ed's mind. Was he worrying about me again? Or Nina? The serial killer? I didn't like it when he worried. It made me worry, and then we would both be worried. And cranky. Then we'd have a rough night, and we would wake up in the morning tired. The cycle repeated itself lots of times. I didn't like all the sameness.

"Where are we going, brother?" I asked, firming my grip around the suitcase handle in my left hand. It was slipping through my fingers a little.

He checked the watch on his wrist; the one that wasn't bionic. "Somewhere to spend the night. I figure it'll-"

Thunder boomed overhead, and the sky wept upon us. The water leaked through the splits in my armor, and made my inside fill slowly. I giggled uncomfortably, squirming as the water got higher the harder the heavens cried.

"-rain." Ed finished, his hair immediately soaked. It stuck to his face and sopped down his chin, eyelashes beaded with dew. He sighed, sucking his foot out of the muck and splashing down the road. "C'mon, Al. There's a town a mile ahead. We'll find an inn, or something. Hurry up, we wouldn't want your blood seal wash away." He sped up his pace, but had little traction on the wet mire. Thus, Edward slipped forward in an explosion of mud, and pretty soon all I could see of him was a mound under the brown grime.

"Brother!!" I smiled, dropping the luggage and dashing over. He was cursing beneath the slop he was covered in, and was writhing around. I grabbed his shoulders and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

Ed wiped his face clear with his dirty hand, locks flopping back onto his scalp. The intensity of the piqued expression he wore could have bubbled the silt. A cascade of mud gushed from his lips and ran down his chin. "I... *ack* hate... mud..." he said around the sludge.

I laughed and inserted my hands beneath his armpits. I lifted him up with a mighty sucking sound, though with some difficulty. His legs had been glued to the slick ground. I gently slung him over my shoulder, though keeping my hold on him firm so he wouldn't escape. "H-hey!! What are you doing?! Put me down!!" Now Ed was blubbering shouts of protest, flailing his arms weakly.

"Simply helping my little-"

"LITTLE?!!? WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE, YOUNGER SIBLING?!?! DA***T!!! I WAS BORN FIRST, YOU WEREN'T!!!!" Ed was thrashing madly now, pounding his fists and feet on my armor. His clanging was loud with his certain robotic appendages. "DON'T TREAT ME LIKE SOME SMALL KID WHO CAN BE CARRIED AROUND BY HIS BROTHER!!!! I'LL TURN YOU INTO AN OVERSIZED GARBAGE CAN IF YOU DON'T LET ME DOWN!!!! ALPHONSE ELRIC!!!!!!! _ARRRGGGHHH!!!"_

I ignored him, chuckling to myself and going back for our bags. I took both into one hand, walking down the boggy trail with Edward screaming and swearing on my arm. ("LET ME GO!! I'LL- I'LL...!!!") He wouldn't cease, no matter how many times I tried to console him. I knew he was tired, and didn't want him to have to trek through this squishy path and waste his precious energy. So, wasn't I doing a favor for him?

We eventually arrived at the town Ed had told me about, being rained on enough that we were somewhat clean. Although brother's red cloak was smudged sticky with mahogany, his boots filthy. ("PUT ME DOWN OR I'M GONNA BE REALLY PISSED OFF AT YOU!!!") I was having a trying time prying my feet from the consuming liquid dirt.

I went further into the place, passing homes that were dry inside. Lights glinted in the windows, welcoming. I knew they'd probably take in brother, but as for me... I was a little dumbfounding. (_"ALPHONSE!!!!!"_)

The houses parted, and in the middle of an alleyway was the inn. Noise came from inside, laughter and music. Stocky, highly refurbished and modern, it beckoned to us with warmth and comfort. I couldn't wait to lie down. Slipping through guck, Ed and I approached.

I opened the door, stepping onto the spotless floor. The mud washed down my body in dark rivers, the small ponytail of horse's hair trailing my back. I was dripping onto the polished wood paneling, as was Ed. Talk abruptly ended at our entrance, and my brother shut up immediately.

The foyer doubled as a bar, and was crowded with people. Mostly men, few women, no children. The bartender was gaping at us, and dropped the mug he was scrubbing onto the ground. All eyes flicked at Edward and I, each pair wide and with astonished faces. The music that was being played on a stereo was turned off, the record cutting during the middle of the chorus in an upbeat jazz tune.

"Hello," I said politely, getting Ed to his slimy feet. He smoothed his jacket, brushing sticky hair out of his eyes. I set the suitcases side by side next to him. "I would like to see the inn clerk, please."

The barman straightened up, taking a notepad from his apron pocket, also grabbing a pencil from behind his left ear. He cleared his throat. "Ahem. That'd b' me, bucko."

I smiled, though nobody would have been able to tell. Going up to the counter, -the two men occupying the stools scuttling like cockroaches- I asked down to him kindly for a room. "May we have one with a shower? We've been walking all day through mud." I motioned back to Ed, who was scraping his pant leg clean with a sharp end of his mechanical wrist.

He then proceeded to lift his tainted arm to his nose, and sniff the stuff he had grated from his pants. Ed recoiled, making a face. "Phyew!! That's not mud!! Been trudging through s**t all day..."

I looked back to the barman/clerk. "Please? It would be very thoughtful of you."

He scratched his chin. "I s'pose... You two plannin' on leavin' tomarrow mornin'?"

I nodded. "Mm-hmm."

He exhaled, scruffy cheeks puffing. "Awright. You boys have a nice night." I was handed a tiny key after I gave him some money. "Room six'een."

I bowed slightly, thanking him. "Let's go, Ed." I turned away from the bar, seizing the cases, and squeezed between tables, muttering soft, "Excuse me's, and pardon me's," as I passed through the people. They each first stared, then quickly got out of my way to let me by. I heard the sharp pads of Edward's feet behind me as he followed.

I unlocked the room door and walked inside. It was cool and snug, with roomy beds and a wide window that overlooked the hillside ocean. The eclipsed moon was a silver ring that hung in the sky, which was bright enough to shine vaguely through the cloud covering. A few other doors concealed their destinations, but one with a lock on the handle told me that it was the opening to the neighboring suite.

Ed went past me, throwing open the first door he saw and cheering in happiness. "A shower!!! I've never been so glad to see one!!" He then proceeded to nearly rip off his clothing and dart into the bathroom practically naked.

I smiled. What a mess of a brother I was related to. But that was why I loved Edward! He always knew the perfect way to brighten up a dull situation, but was all business when the time called. I went over to one of the beds, dropping the suitcases at the foot so I would be able to prop up my legs on the end. I was always too big for most beds.

I heard the water turn on through the pipes overhead in the ceiling, and quickly entered the bathroom. There Edward was, dancing with glee in the shower's cascade of hot water. Steam had begun to rise from the mild temperature, disguising his bare body from my view. The tiles were already muckying up.

"Brother?" I said, clambering next to him. "Can I do something first?"

Ed looked up at me, eyes bright and gold, as always. "Sure! Do whatever, but hurry up. I wanna get cleaned off. I feel disgusting." I stood back and unhinged a hatch on my upper chest, swinging loose my breast plate. A flow of rainwater dumped out, flooding the shower floor with splashes.

_"Yeeow!!" _Brother shrieked, his hair almost shooting upward. He was baring his teeth as he jumped. _"That's freaking cold!!" _

I shrugged solemnly. "I couldn't feel it."

He stopped and watched me. I stared at the swirling water in the drain, sighing. "Anyway, I'll let you get back to your shower." I turned and left the bathroom, sitting on my comforter and glancing miserably out the window.


	2. Am I The Reason?

**Hope you liked the last chapter, cause I'm going to continue this thing. Alrighty!! Here goes!! **

It was a while before brother got out. I heard his moans of content and comfort from inside the bathroom. The steam was floating around the bedroom, but was clouding it once he opened the door. I had left the window wide to vent it out.

He left the shower, humming and padding along the carpet softly. I was lying on my bed, facing the ceiling, eyes closed, with the thin sheet over me. My mind was buzzing for some reason.

"Ahh, that was refreshing, eh Al?" I peeked at him, back facing me; he wasn't wearing any clothes. I became sad at the sight of his muscle, his skin, his hair, beating heart... I turned away and closed my eyes harder. "Go ahead! Wanna go in there? It's nice and hot!" he said nonchalantly, pulling his most likely clean pants on.

I replied with silence.

"Al? You okay?" I heard him come over. I clenched my fist beneath the sheet, though I wasn't sure why. I felt like crying. "Are you asleep?"

I didn't move, but allowed him to place his hand onto my spiked shoulder armor. His touch didn't make a difference to the coldness I felt. Edward shook me, metal plating rattling blithely.

"Alphonse, are you all right? Al- _aaahhhhh_..." Brother yawned during the middle of my name, voice cutting off as he breathed deeply. "I guess I'll see you in the morning, k?" he finished, tone still thick from the aftermath of yawning. "Night." With a final pat on my arm, Ed went over to the opposite wall, resuming getting dressed. Once he got into his shirt, I listened to Edward's sinking into his bed and getting comfortable. I sighed almost mutely.

It went quiet after a few minutes, the only sounds of Ed's breathing and the crickets chirping outside. I thought I heard an occasional meow or bark, but I wasn't sure. My thoughts were drifting... drifting so far... My body felt... numb? Uninterested? Weak? I was unsure. My head fell with a poof onto the mattress hard. Drifting... foggy... dull... ti..re..d.......

"...I'm sorry, Al..."

I jumped, eyes flitting open. I was immediately aware of my surroundings. The same inn room, but the walls were lighter in tint from the early, bleak sunlight shining on them. The neat bed sheets, my metal fingers groping around for something invisible. I thought I glimpsed mom's face... Wasn't it mother's day?

I realized Edward was talking to me. I stared at a rivet in my wrist, mustering up the courage to respond. "I'm sorry too... For carrying you and calling you short-"

"...Come back... come back..."

I froze. What was he talking about? "When was I gone? Did I leave you?"

"...I had to... It wasn't human..."

"What was-"

"...We messed up, Ed... We couldn't do it... I had to, I'm sorry..."

"What are you saying, brother? I don't understand-"

"...SHE'S NOT COMING BACK!!! NEITHER IS DAD, SO GET OVER IT!!"

He had shouted that, and I suddenly felt sick. I jerked to his direction, seeing Ed clenching the covers and sweating. He had his eyes pinched shut, but tears were streaming from them.

"Brother, calm down, it'll be okay-"

"...WE CAN'T GO BACK!! THERE'S NOTHING LEFT OF HER, OR OF YOU!!" Ed was screaming now.

I threw off the sheets and darted over, worried. Leaning down, I attempted to help. "Edward!!" I tried to touch him and reassure, but my hands couldn't find somewhere he was lying still, and my words weren't heard over his wails.

"Aarrggghh!!!!" He lashed out with his auto mail fist, knocking me in the jaw. I recoiled back, flinching and sniffing.

"Br-brother..." I rubbed my armor in slight resent. "Why did you hurt me? D-did I do something w-wrong?" Now, the reason to cry had almost breeched. I felt tears welling up, but bit them from spilling.

He wasn't listening, and turned his back to me, twisting the mattress's cover into a tight wad. He was still showing his teeth, and more sweat was trickling from beneath his messy hair and towards his chin. "...No, Al... Don't... Don't do it... You're just a kid... I've gotta protect you whatever the cost..." Ed continued to mutter, but at least he had stopped hollering his dreams.

I looked to the window, where a faint gleam of the sun was shining over the mountains on the horizon. The clouds were parting, but still hazy above the village. The sky was peach color, with icy tints near the Earth.

I lowered my head and closed the window, drawing the curtains over it and sliding the bar so it wouldn't open. I made sure it was fully sealed by tugging on it; the lock held fast.

I stooped and picked up the small brass key that the clerk had given me near the bed, walking across the room. I ignored Ed's whimpers from his sleeping disturbances, snatched his wallet on the nightstand, and with small protest in the back of my mind as I opened the door, locked it, then shut it behind me.

I emerged out in the long and narrow hall, hearing the soft murmurs of talking from the foyer. I looked up to the ceiling, which allotted space in my jugular area so I could slide the key down. It landed with a plink in the bottom of my inner armor, and sat there safely. I turned back to the doorway, listening to my brother's continued moans and stirrings.

I continued through the corridor, pacing swiftly so I would be back in time when Ed woke up. I stepped into the bar area, the company there quieting down instantly and giving me fearful stares. The barman was keeping his gaze averted from me and chugging down his extra dark coffee.

I approached the counter, which was deserted except for the clerk. I looked him straight in the eye as he slurped the last of his drink swiftly. "Where is the nearest market? I want to get some breakfast for my brother and I."

Even though I was polite, he hesitated. Glancing at me from around his mug, he raised an eyebrow. "What are yew thinkin' of gettin', suun? Alls we have 'round here's fruit." His remark got a few chuckles from the inn attendants.

I shrugged. "Anything. Ed will take whatever is handed to him gratefully."

He lowered the empty cup, watching me. "Do ya like fruit, too? Depends on yer tastes."

I studied the wood grains in the bar. "I don't care, as long as he's happy."

The barman sighed. "Alright, suun. Jus' across town there's a produce stand that has someoftha best fruits and veggies around. Why we in Cuttleberg are famous fer our crops. Now they ain't cheap, but I'm sure that's fer a good reason, hear?"

I nodded. "Hear."

"Good. Now ya'll best get goin'-"

"Thank you, but I wouldn't recommend any room service, or anything..." I started to back out of the inn and creep towards the door.

"Whyn't?" he asked.

"Uh... Just... Just don't!! I locked the door anyway!" I quickly said, going through the doors and out onto the early morning streets of Cuttleberg. I whipped around and started to clank down the pathway, smiling at how peaceful and tranquil this place was. It reminded me of home.

While walking, I opened Ed's wallet, seeing several hundred dollars inside. That should do it. I mean, how much could fruit cost?

I felt eyes on me as I went past many homes, and in some cases saw little heads of children and the larger heads of adults peering out of their house's windows. On one of the windowsills was a cat, which meowed at me when I wiggled my fingers at it in greeting. I smiled. Cats were my favorite.

I finally arrived at the produce stand, which was solely occupied by a young woman and her husband. They were each wearing aprons, with their hand cloths moistening the skins of the lush fruits and vegetables that crowded the boxes on the booth.

Her maroon hair was pulled into a short ponytail that curled at the end, and her eyes were a deep shade of green. She had a nearly perfect face, except for the jagged scar that was sprawled over her left cheek. It had been recent, for it still was bright red.

His eyes were electric blue, and his brown hair was shaggy and hanging downward limply and untamed. He had light scruff on his chin, with rugged facial features. I noticed that he moved around the produce with a limp.

The woman noticed me first as she polished an orange. "Oh! Good morning there, sir. How may I help you?" her voice was slightly shaking by the sight of me.

I browsed the inventory. "What is the best you have? I only want the good stuff for my brother."

She chuckled, smiling. She had dimples on either one of her cheeks that were prominent. I used to have those, but only when I was a baby. That's what mom and Ed had told me.

"Well the grapefruits were picked fresh this morning, and the I find the apples are nice and crunchy after they have been left out for a few hours," she motioned to the fruits with delicate hands. "Or if you like drupes more, the plums and apricots are nice and juicy." Her husband behind her grabbed a plum, taking a bite. Afterward, his chin was covered in liquid that would have been delicious, if I could have smelled anything. "What would you like?"

I pointed at the apricots and apples. "I'll take one of each of those, and..." I fished around the wallet while searching the variety again. "...a pomegranate." I removed the amount of money that was displayed on the signs to be paid from the small, folding pocketbook. I held it out to her. "Please?"

She kindly smiled again, her lips full and generous. "Of course," She took the cash from me and placed it into the pocket of her apron, then taking each fruit I requested carefully and slipping them gently into a bag. She tied the top into a loose knot, reaching the sack to me and grinning. "There you are. Have a good day, sweetie."

I received it and thanked her, proceeding to a faucet that stuck out of the ground a few meters away. I kneeled and took my produce out one by one, rinsing them off as best I could beneath the dribble of water that emerged from the tap. Once through, the skins were shiny, ripe and glowing.

I stood, turning and seeing a little girl with a pail in her small hands. She looked about three years old, with large, curious eyes and stubby legs that made her well one eighth my size. She had to nearly bend backward to see my face. Her curly blonde hair was braided hastily on the sides of her kiddish head, and when she spoke, one of her two front teeth were missing. "Hi!!"

I waved. "Hello. Did you need any help filling that?"

She glanced down from me to her bucket. "Yeah. My daddys says I'm old enough, but hes doesn't knows that when it's fulls, I can't carry its..." She talked with an adorable lisp.

I kneeled to her level and took the pale from her fingers gently. "Then I'll help you, how's that sound?"

She clapped. "Yes, tin mans! Yes!"

I shuddered, then twisted the nozzle twice to the right, setting the pail below it as the water came down and began to fill it. The soft bubbling sound made the girl's rosy cheeks glint with glee, and she clapped her chubby hands together. "Yay! I likes the waters!"

I laughed. "Me too."

The girl came close to me, smoothing her petite dress and sitting herself on my knee. She looked at me with her enormous eyes, then said, "Tin mans, what ares you doing heres? Mommy says she doesn'ts recognize you and the dirty kids."

I patted her head. "Just visiting. Do you live here?"

She nodded quickly, a violent action that sent her braids bounding on her shoulders. "Yup! I live in thats house!" She pointed a few homes away to a stout abode, with a chimney that was smoking. The porch was filled with a single chair that creaked in the wind.

"It's really pretty." I looked to the pail and turned off the nozzle, the girl watching intently as I did so. "Do you want me to take this back?"

She jerkily nodded again. "Yess!" She hopped off my leg and bounded across the street, not waiting for me to gather the fruit and carry the bucket. I followed after her as she skipped merrily, singing a song that involved 'birds singing and rivers sparkling.'

I went after her till we came to the house, where the door immediately swung open. Her mother stepped out, with the same features except for the enormous eyes and stoutness. "Eli, where's the bucket of water?"

"Tins mans gots it!! See?" Eli, the little girl aimed her little finger towards me as I came up the porch steps, smiling.

"Hello, ma'am. I was just helping your daughter," her mother stared at me with now a big gaze. "Here," I gave her the bucket, which she took in her hands mutely as she continued.

The woman's watch flicked to my left shoulder pad, where the red symbol was scrawled. She clenched her jaw. "Alchemist, huh?" she said stiffly.

I nodded. "Yeah."

She grabbed Eli's scruff of her dress, pulling her into the house and keeping her eye on me. Without saying a word, she closed the door with a bang.

I sighed and looked into the house through the window, where a man was lying on a sofa. His pant leg was stained deep red and he had a cloth over his forehead. Eli ran over and gave him a hug, kissing his cheek. Her mother came too, grabbing the rag from his head and rewetting it with the water from the bucket.

I frowned, turning back and going down the porch of Eli's house, strolling through the brightening street and towards the inn.


	3. So Much To Be Said

**Well, here's another chapter! Hope you fans like it! C'mon, four reviews? Let's make more! :D**

I opened the doors to the inn, which was more packed with Cuttleberg's residents. Once again, the chatting ceased, and all eyes were glued onto me.

Groaning softly, I approached the counter, the barman trying to avoid contact again. I nicely asked, "May I have a knife-"

Suddenly everyone screamed and jumped out of their chairs. All occupants were crammed against the wall in fear, ghost white and trembling. The bartender was stone, only sweat dripping down him in miniature waterfalls. His mustache twitched.

"-to cut these fruits." I finished, removing the produce I had purchased and setting them safely onto the table. "Please? You don't need to be scared of me, I just want them to be nice for my brother."

His huge gaze floated down to the pomegranate, apricot and apple. Slowly, with quivering hands, he brought up a miniature knife from behind the desk, dropping it with a clatter before me. I picked it up as peacefully as I could, gently slicing the fruits into quarters, then eighths. That's how mom used to do it.

Once through, I handed the barman the knife, took a plate with permission, and decorated it with the slivers of fruit. Then I thanked him and walked past the cowering bar members, one of them bursting into tears. I sighed, shaking my head and leaving the crowded foyer into the secluded hallway.

The door of Ed and my room was quiet, no signs of life apparently inside. I set the platter on the ground and kneeled, unlatching the notch on my breastplate and reaching inside my empty armor. I parted the curtain of chain mail, grasping the dwarf sized key and clamping myself shut. Then I got the food and stood, unlocking the the door and entering the cool place.

Ed was lying on his bed, relaxed. His red coat was on the floor, and he was dressed in his black no-sleeved top, with his dark pants and socks. His boots were resting by the open bathroom door. Edward, with eyes closed, breathed evenly in and out, and was smiling. I noticed his sheets were askew a bit, and that the window had been unsealed and swung to full extent. The breeze blew and churned his golden hair playfully. His right arm winked at me.

I clanked inside, trying to be quiet. I thought he was asleep, but was wrong as he peeped through one eye and grinned. "Morning, Al. Where've you been?"

He noticed the fruit I held. "Just out getting some breakfast. Are you hungry?" I asked, the juices were sparkling in the sunlight.

He brightened up. "Starving!"

I came over and gave the plate to him, he taking it gratefully and immediately starting on the pleasantly tasty apple shards. I went to my cot and sat down, smoothing the sheets as well as I could. I hated messy beds. Afterward, I glanced out the window again, watching the tree branches billow.

"Hey, come sit over here, you look lonely." Edward said around a mouthful of core, spitting out a few seeds. He patted next to him for me to join.

I nodded, standing and planting myself next to him. He hopped upward at my sitting down, but continued to devour the fruit hungrily. "Oh... this is the best apple... I've ever tasted..." he mumbled. "Where'd you... get this...?"

I looked at him. "A little stand on the edge of town."

He had a strange expression on his face. "Speaking of which, where's my wallet?" Brother eyed me closely.

I jumped and could've flushed red with guilt, if I hadn't been made of metal. "Oh! Sorry, I uh... borrowed it." I took the pocketbook and offered it to him. He smirked and snatched it, shoving the small thing into his cloak. "Didn't think you'd mind... Heh, heh..."

He chuckled. "Nah, it's fine. After all, this fruit's delicious," he bit into the apricot with pleasure. "Thanks for buying it."

I was intently watching a ring of thread on the carpet, thinking. "Brother..." I muttered to myself, though he heard it.

"Eh?"

I responded slowly. "Did you... have any dreams last night?"

I listened to him swallow. "Yeah, why?" He set down the drupe he was eating. I felt his gaze on me in curiosity.

"Because... I heard you crying..."

I looked at Edward to find him smiling. He sniggered, "Wow, pretty embarrassing that you heard me blubbering like a baby-"

"No, not that kind of crying. You were screaming." I heard the anxiousness in my voice.

Brother took in a breath. "Oh... Yeah, I probably was..." his tone had changed drastically.

I continued to stare at him. "What do you mean?"

His hair had fallen in front of his eyes, so I couldn't see them. "I just had a bad dream, that's it. You don't need to worry about me." He turned his head away.

"Why not? You're my brother, I don't want you to be sad. Or scared."

"You know that's the thing, Al. You never stopped caring. Even when you were stripped of your body and linked to an emotionless suit of armor, you continued to be selfless."

"Is that bad?"

"No. You've just always stayed the same. I remember when you were a baby... you were so perfect..." he smiled in recollection, but then frowned. "I just knew I should've listened to you on that day..." Ed removed the State Alchemist's pocket watch from his jacket on the ground, flipping it open to reveal the inside.

DON'T FORGET 3. OCT. 10.

"Was that...?" I breathed, gawking at the etched date.

"Yeah."

We both stared at it for some time, remembering the past. "Do you regret burning the house down?" I asked after a silence.

Edward shook his head. "Not at all. If we failed, we'd end up just going back home, and then we would've never motivated ourselves to get back out there and search for the Philosopher's Stone. It was an easy thing to do, really."

"But all those memories... photos... mom and dad..." I muttered, a flash of a tall, white building on a hill appearing in my mind suddenly. "You were willing to just throw those away?"

Brother went stiff, then looked me straight in the eye. "Some memories aren't meant to leave traces, Al." Why did he always repeat what I said? It hurt, sometimes. Especially this one. "You should know that. I mean, look at how you forgot everything once you passed through the Gate. Do you _really_ want to know what you suffered in that accursed thing?"

I slumped over my knees, staring at my hands. "No."

Ed sighed once I finished, clapping me on my forearm metal. "Don't worry, Al. You're too young to be worrying about that stuff anyway."

"Am I too young to know what you dreamt about last night?" I asked.

My question changed the atmosphere harshly from moody, to shocked. "What?" my brother said in exasperation.

"What you were dreaming about, it made you scream and cry," I stated again, our gazes locked on one another's. "I want to know why it did."

Ed's fingers dug into my leg. "You don't need to-"

"Yes I do! I care about you, Edward! You fail to realize that! Mom cared about you, Winry cares about you, Teacher cares about you, and Dad cares about you too!" I interrupted, my voice rising above his.

"Dad doesn't care at all! He abandoned us so he could run off and leave Trisha to look after his useless kids!" he hollered, clenching his fists and baring his teeth.

"We are not useless! You don't mean that! " I shot back, an odd feeling forming in my chest.

"Yeah! I don't!" Ed was grinning with malice, his golden eyes flaming. "But that's what Hoenheim thought of us: good-for-nothing mishaps that he had with his wife!"

"Stop it, Ed! Don't say that!"

By this time we had both stood up, and were shouting at each other from the bedside. Brother's faced was twisted into pure anger and his fists were shaking. I was in a fight stance, though our verbal assault would most likely not end up in a punch and kick battle. I hated to see him so unhappy, but, I was also mad. How could he say such things about Dad?

"Why, Al? Why do you still love that jerk?" Ed growled. "He was responsible for Mom's death!"

"No he wasn't! It was that sickness she had! Why do you always blame him?" I tested, glaring.

"Because he ruined everything! He ruined Mom's life, he ruined my life, but most importantly," Ed stabbed an automail finger at my face. "His absence has ruined _yours!"_

I took a step back. "What?"

Brother's lips were curled back in a snarl. "You heard me! Ever since that dirtbag stepped out of our front door, you've never been the same, Alphonse! He took something from you that only his return could ever replace, and I have been feeling like a horrid person for not giving it back!"

"And what is... that?" my tone was quivering and breathless.

Edward seemed to calm down, and put his feet together with his arms at his sides. He lowered his head so that his hair obscured his eyes from my view again, then he whispered, "Someone to look up to. Someone to trust."

I gasped. "But-but, you already do that, brother..."

He looked up with dismal eyes. "No, I don't. Well..." he glanced to the side at his automail shoulder, cupping it with his fleshy hand. "...not as good as I should be."

"Don't doubt yourself, Edward," I said tenderly, coming forward and kneeling. I placed my hands on his shoulders and smiled at him when he stared at me. "You've given me more than you know."

He snorted. "Yeah, a metal body."

Ed scowled at my hands. "Let go of me, Al. You're cold." He gently swatted my fingers away.

I smiled. Perhaps this unpleasant conversation was resolving? "Sorry."

He smirked; his trademark. "Yeah, hunk of steel, think about my bare skin you're touching, got it?"

I laughed a few times. "Okay, Brother. I will." I looked towards the fruit slices that were still sitting upon the platter. "Are you going to finish those? I wouldn't want them to go bad."

He yawned, stretching and popping his back. "Yep. Let me just-"

Edward cut off once a soft knocking came from the door. He sighed heavily, brows crinkling. "Probably the innkeeper all pissed off 'cause we were yelling." He turned to me, right as I inched forward. "Nah, I got it, Al. Just chill for a sec."

I obeyed, folding my arms and looking out of the window at the dawning sky. The peach color from before was fading, quickly being consumed by the frozen blue that was rising from the mountaintops. The sun was peeking over the hills.

The door to our room creaked open. "I knew I'd find you here," said a very familiar voice after Ed took in a surprised breath.

I glanced back towards him, curious because I was positive I knew who had been speaking. I was shocked.

There was nobody there, only my brother's body stiff as he uttered gurgling squelches while he was shaking insanely. His braid bobbed upon his back, and his fingers were spread wide as his knees began to shiver as well.

"Brother!" I cried, about to come to his aid, but stopped as a soft _clack_ came from behind me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." I recognized the poisonously sweet voice from the direction of my back, and whipped around quickly. I found a sharp, lengthy nail aimed at my protrudent chest piece, and froze instantly.

"Lust!"

The Homunculus smiled with deep purple lips, her spills of jet black hair blowing in the breeze from the window. Her violet, cat pupil eyes glittered as her sharp finger invisibly traced the Ouroboros symbol tattooed upon her chest, on my own armor. "...Someone might get hurt, little boy."

"How did you find us?" I stuttered in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

That eerie grin was spread across her pale features still as the stout Homunculus, Gluttony, bounded through the open window and at her side.

"Well, to answer your first question, Alphonse Elric," Lust began, and my stare flickered back to her fathomless beauty. "your wailful quarrel was loud enough that Ishbal could have heard it." The creepy snorts and slurps from Gluttony sounded behind her luring tone. "As for the second..." she chuckled.

"We've come to assimilate the Elric brothers," another known voice said with a slight laugh, finishing Lust's sentence. I jerked to the side, seeing Edward standing before me with a wicked smirk. His teeth were jagged, and liquid was slowly running down from the corner of his mouth. "And there's nothing you can do to stop us, metal one."

My eyes widened and I cowered inside as Ed's eyes dimmed to a teal, shadows darkening his face as a cloud moved in front of the climbing sun. "You will come clean with us, won't you honey?" His voice had changed. Now it sounded feminine, and dangerously kind.

I realized with horror that it sounded like Mom's.


End file.
